1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention concerns the fabrication of a superconducting thin film having improved superconductor characteristics.
2. Discussion of Background:
Since the first 90K multi-phase Y-Ba-Cu-O compound disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 014,354 filed Feb. 13, 1987 and in the article by Wu, et al., Physics Rev. Lett. 58, 908 (1987), the activity which has been addressed to the substitution of various ions including the Y.sup.3+ ions by stable trivalent, rare earth ions with comparable radii or the substitution of the copper ions by transition metal ions has produced mixed results. On some occasion these substitutions have led to a lowering of T.sub.c or the complete disappearance of superconductivity.
Another area of activity revolves around application of the cuprate superconductors to thin film work.
It is this thin film fabrication which the present invention is specifically addressed to.